Long Travels
by WrySleet
Summary: What happens when the two most cocky fighters in Street Fighter and King of Fighter meet? Read on to find out.


Ken finds himself in a forest. He doesn't remember how or when he got there. With no real sense where he is heading he starts walking.

(Have I been kidnapped) though it can't be Bison was defeated in the last tournament. Maybe he has return to exact revenge on those who played a hand on his demise. As he is thinking a cliff appears with a clearing up ahead.

xxxx

Terry opens his eyes to see the night sky and a full moon shining down. He immediately gets up and checks his surroundings. The only thing sees is an ocean of trees around him. He wonders if Andy and Joe are playing a prank on him and promises swift retribution when he finds them both.

"Hey, 'pretty boy'" he turns around to find a man in a red karate gi calling out to him.

xxxx

Ken looks at the individual with blue jeans, a red jacket on top of a white shirt, a red trucker hat, and his hair tied in a ponytail. "You're new; I don't remember seeing you at the tournament"

Terry finds him obnoxious and arrogant, "I don't know what you're talking about pajama man."

Ken grins, "I guess I'll have to beat you up to loosen your lips," and gets into his fighting stance.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." If this guy is working for Geese then he would make him talk to find out why he was brought here, "I'll show you why they call me the 'Legendary Hungry Wolf.'"

Charging at him Ken aims a roundhouse kick at his head. Terry quickly dodges underneath it and prepares a counter when he notices the second kick coming and opts to block it and roll with it.

Chasing after him Ken delivers a series of kicks and punches finishing with a right hook towards his jaw. Sending him flying away, "Is that all you got," brushing his nose in a cocky manner.

(He is no rookie) he gets up and immediately launches a crack shoot. He knocks the red wearing gi man off balance continues with a three combo punch and knocking him back with a kick to the stomach. "I'm just warming up 'pretty boy'."

Flipping over backwards he lands on a crouching position. Standing up he gauges his opponent observing for any weakness in his defense. Ken smiles (It been awhile since someone has given me this kind of rush) and launches a flurry of attacks to further analyze his opponent.

Terry can't help being pumped up about the fight. He exchanges blow for blow with the stranger waiting for an opening in his defense.

Both of them take a step back to catch their breath. Both have no idea how long they been fighting but neither wishes to stop. The combatants feel a need to best the other and are not sure of the reason.

Ken sees an opening and knees his opponent in the gut stunning him for a bit. He then follows with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku landing three consecutive kicks before sending his opponent flying. He immediately leaps into air to deliver a slam kick.

Terry, more out instinct that awareness, does a rising tackle scoring a hit and sending the karate man flying. Before his opponent lands he charges him with a burning knuckle sending him farther away.

They both recover and stare at each other. Both feeling it's time to stop holding back and prepared to go all out.

Ken puts both his hands together to prepare to channel his chi and shouts, "Hadoken."

Terry charges his fist to prepare one of his signature moves, "Power Wave."

The concentration of chi collides and cancels each other. They both are stunned at the others manipulation of chi.

Terry grins, "Ha, if I knew you could manipulate chi I wouldn't have held back."

"Yeah right, you're just saying that 'cause I'm kicking your ass." Ken replies with a grin of his own. He charges at him and delivers a kick to his head.

Terry blocks the kick and throws a punch but is blocked and thrown in a judo throw. He manages to roll with the throw and is on his feet by time his opponent launches a series of attacks. Until he sees an opening and launches his counter-attack and finishing off with a rising tackle.

It's just as Ken planned it, leaving himself vulnerable hoping to entice his opponent to try and charge him to finish him off. He starts to concentrate large amounts of chi into his right fist before even touching the ground.

Seeing a way to end this quickly Terry turns his body to charge his fist, "Are you okay," he is not even sure why he says it just feels natural to him. As he sees his opponent touched the ground, "Buster Wolf."

By the time his feet touch the ground his fist is radiating a fiery aura and sees his opponent charging at him but with a large quantity of chi surrounding him. He can't stop grinning it's time to see who is the strongest, "Shinryuken."

As both fighters collide there is a blinding flash of light.

xxxx

"Woah," Ken awakens sweating and immediately checks his surroundings. He no longer is at the forest but in his room wearing his pajama pants and no shirt.

He hears stirring next to him and it's his wife Eliza waking up, "What's wron..uhh, Ken" she asked him groggily.

He can't wrap his head around it was it all just dream? It felt so real he checks himself for bruises and finds none and turns to his wife who is looking at him expectantly, well as expectantly as a sleepy person can, "I just had the most vivid dream."

"Fighting Ryu, I bet," she turns around and goes back to sleep annoyed, "Sometimes I think all you care about is fighting Ryu than you do for our relationship."

Knowing full well this can escalate and be bad for him, "No babe, I was just dreaming about us having a baby and I was teaching him my style," cuddling right next to her.

She looked at him, "Really, you're not just saying that."

"Of course honey," he kisses her shoulder lightly.

She holds his hand in hers and smiles positioning her self before falling sleep.

He sees her falling sleep and counts himself lucky to have her. He then rest his head on the pillow and closes his eyes when something comes to mind(I never asked him his name).

xxxx

Terry finds himself on his bed with Blue Mary on his side. This revelation jars him the most because he vividly recalled being in the forest. Tentatively he reaches out his hand to caress her face.

This action causes Mary to stir awake and look at Terry, "Uhh, what is it? Am I hogging the sheets?"

He can feel her but the dream seemed so real too, "No, I was just checking."

She looks at him curiously, "For what?"

"I wanted to make sure you're not a dream but really here beside me," he leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Smooth talker, Terry, but you're not getting any right now," grinning at him, "You're going to have to settle for cuddling."

He smiles at her, "Sounds perfect."

Mary tries to see if he has something up his sleeve but is too sleepy and decides to cuddle next to him and if he tried something see could always sent him to the couch.

Terry just watches her drift off to sleep and smiles. As his eyes begin to close a revelation struck him(I forgot to ask his name).

* * *

><p>This has been revised by a friend after sleeping and finding the various errors on it. This story is mostly used as way for me to practice fight scenes in stories; so any feedback is appreciated. Thank you for your patronage.<p> 


End file.
